OffsTaGe a collaboration with ms Angel Alayah
by mYtORnsaNDaLs
Summary: Katou and Iwaki were just beginning to live together. But life is not that easy for Katou and Iwaki is not that easy to convince. To complicate things, two girls are also after his Iwaki! review please! Original story line by Ms. Angel Alayah
1. Chapter 8: Pleasurable Agony A Recap

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Heru wo Daite Ita and any of it's characters. They, by all right belong to Youka Nitta-sensei the creator and owner. I do not make maoney in any of this stories**_**.**

**Title:**Offstage

**Author:**adalleria

**Authors Note: **

The original author of this story **is ****Angel Alayah**. With her consent, I am to continue the story. Below is the last chapter she had finished last April 24, 2007. She finished up to Chapter 8 so I am to continue Chapter 9 onwards. My writings may or may not have the collaboration or opinion of the original author but I am given with full consent on how to finish the story. I will as well welcome opinions and ideas of other interested party. Your reviews and comments are all welcome.

**Recap:**

Iwaki and Katou were couple and now living together after Iwaki accepted Katou's love. But, Katou continue in his night life partying with various girls that pushes Iwaki to the limit. One night, after Katou went home late again, he was punished by Iwaki by not sleeping in the bed. The next morning, Katou was surprise to see a young, beautiful woman in the house cooking breakfast for Iwaki. He learned then that Elie , newbie Iwaki's helping to get acting job slept in the bed last night with Iwaki..! Things got worse when Iwaki kick Katou out of the house and out of his life...!

On the other hand, Elie is now living with Iwaki. She's known as the youngest daughter of a rich family. She introduced Iwaki to her beloved elder sister Ren as her boyfriend and Iwaki does not complain. _(note: ok… no courting happened as far as I'm concern, they just ended up just like that…)._ Ren, on the other hand had a different plan to get Iwaki from her sister.

Does Iwaki really doesn't want Katou anymore? Does Elie really have replace Katou in his heart?

What is Ren up to? Does Katou really gave up already on Iwaki? Is he really an unfaithful lover? What will happen to our beloved couple? Could someone help their relationship from falling apart? Or are they really not meant to be together…?

**(chapter 8 – Angel Alayah)**

"**Off Stage"**

**Chapter 8: Pleasurable Agony (recap)**

Katou suddenly was back to reality, his body felt hot that instant after that recall of that pleasurably agonizing memory. He was hard, very hard and he cursed himself.

"Damn… I got a hard on…" Katou stood up and touched the bulge in his pants. He moaned, he wanted to fuck Iwaki right this instant, but he just couldn't.

"I guess I have to take care of this all by myself…" he said in a low tone, he was miserable and he wanted Iwaki to take care of this with his wonderful mouth. Katou unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He sat down again on the chair and closed his eyes. He wrapped his fingers around his own manhood and tried to picture something in his head. Slowly the image began to build up, when he opened his eyes he could see right before him his lover, who was naked and kneeling down.

"Iwaki…" he said in a painful tone. His hand tried to reach out for him but he just couldn't. His hand started to move automatically, pumping himself at this image. Iwaki slightly opened his lips and his tongue came out, he slowly slithered his tongue over his lips to make them wet. He could see that Iwaki grabbed his manhood with his long slender fingers and began to pump it himself. Iwaki looked at him seductively and flicked his tongue teasingly at his manhood. Katou moaned, he could feel precum spilling out of his manhood, the picture of his Iwaki doing that aroused him a lot.

"Katou… I love you…" Iwaki said his voice was sexy and low. Slowly he buried Katou's manhood inside his warm mouth. Katou's manhood twitch at the imagination. It was all too real for him; he could feel the warmth spreading into his insides. He began to pump himself faster. Iwaki was giving him the best blow job ever; he could feel his tongue flicker around the length of him. Katou's breathing was raspy, he was coming and he desired his release so badly. Iwaki moved his head up and down taking Katou's manhood in and out of his lovely mouth. After a few pumps Katou released into his hand, the cum spread over the lap of his pants and on the floor. He laid his blond head back and closed his eyes once again. The only sound in the room was his harsh breathing, when Katou opened his eyes he could see the white ceiling, he felt his flood of emotions come back to him again. The feeling of regret and loneliness grabbed at him. Tormenting him badly, he missed his Iwaki so much that he couldn't stand one minute without him anymore.

"Iwaki… I love you… And I miss you so much…" Katou looked around the room, desperately looking for his beautiful lover, which in the end he could find. He miserably sat there, he was sticky and longing. He wanted to go back to his lover right now, he wanted that man to take him into his arms and say I love you repeatedly into his ear. Katou was a miserable fool and he regretted for making a mistake of losing his beloved.


	2. Chapter 9: Time to Move

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Heru wo Daite Ita and any of it's characters. They, by all right belong to Youka Nitta-sensei the creator and owner. I do not make maoney in any of this stories**_**.**

**Title:**Offstage

**Author:**adalleria

**Authors Note: **

The original author of this story **is ****Angel Alayah**. With her consent, I am to continue the story. Below is the last chapter she had finished last April 24, 2007. She finished up to Chapter 8 so I am to continue Chapter 9 onwards. My writings may or may not have the collaboration or opinion of the original author but I am given with full consent on how to finish the story. I will as well welcome opinions and ideas of other interested party. Your reviews, comments and suggestions are welcome.

"**Off Stage"**

**Chapter9: Time to Move**

"Ahh!!! I can't take this any longer!" Katou jump from the bed and get his cell phone. "Shimazu-san…?"

"_Katou-san?! What is it? You sound weird…"_

"Shimazu-san, I need your help…"

…

"What?!"

"Shimazu-san, please… I don't know anymore what to do…"

……..

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Ohaiyou, Iwaki san!"

"Ohayou, Elie… did you sleep well?"

"Yes… umm, until what time you're out for work today, koi?"

"_Koi?_", Iwaki smile at the endearment Elie had called him. "Until night but I'll probably back before dinner."

"Good! Then I'll cook dinner for you. I'll wait for your return," Elie wasn't able to hide her happiness and excitement and didn't bother to hide as well.

Iwaki smile at her childishness. "Yes. What will we have for dinner?"

"Is curry okay?"

"hmm… yummy!"

Elie smiled. Iwaki's appreciates her efforts and that inspire her not to give up yet. "_Not yet_"

Beep! Beep!

"That must be Shimazu-san, I'll go now"

"Yes, take care… umm"

Iwaki' opened the door but Elie's sudden reaction stopped him.

"What is it, Elie…?"

Suddenly, she cling her hand into Iwaki's neck, pulling him down a little and gave him her most passionate kiss. Both were almost breath less when they parted.

"A good luck charm…" Elie said sheepishly, bowing her head while still looking at Iwaki with her reddened cheeks.

Iwaki couldn't stop his soft laugh. _"This girl is really sometimes cute!"_

"Thank you, Elie. That's so sweet of you," he answered before turning back, closing the door behind him.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"So the rumors are true…"

"What rumors Shimazu-san?"

"That you have been unfaithful to your husband and now living with a princess…"

"Non-sense…"

"Iwaki-san, I hope you know what you're doing. We both know that Elie-san cannot stay with you."

"…she had no place to go for now…"

"I'll find her one, or if not I can even accommodate her in my house. But not in yours… you know better that this is a foolish move on your carrier! Iwaki-san, I can't believe you've been too careless!"

"Please listen Shimazu-san… of course I know that, but you know that I can't just leave her like that… besides I do not understand you, when Katou move to my apartment, which is almost a month now, you didn't complain that much and he's a guy… Elie on the other hand is a girl and our situation is much normal than with Katou's, why are you so in panic?"

"That's exactly why, Iwaki-san… we both know that the media were in favor with Katou-san…if something as scandalous as this came up… this might be the end of your career..."

…..

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"oh… so your still here?"

"K-Kato-san!? W-what…I mean how did you get in here? I'm sure I've locked the door…"

"Yes, but I have a key, my key to this house" Katou answered staring coldly at the stunned girl.

"Oh… umm, Iwaki-san is not here. He just… eh? What's with those bags?"

"My things, I brought back my things, what's so surprising with that? In case you haven't noticed yet, I live here…"

"b-but I thought…"

"What?... You honestly believe that crap, don't you? Are you just acting or are you as dumb as I thought you are?"

"W-what the", Elie's voice went up a little. Her cheeks flushed at the insult.

"You don't expect Iwaki-san to leave me or I to him, do you princess? Unless you want him to lose his work and starve? Or is that actually your plan? To left him with no work so that he will turn to you?"

Elie remain silent. She could not cope up with what this man is talking about.

"…oh, so didn't understand the situation, did you? I don't want to be rude to you, you're still a lady after all. But don't push me because I tell you, lady or man… anyone who dare lay their hand on my Iwaki is my enemy… I hope I made myself clear to you."

He then head to his room, passing the wide-eyed Elie, shaken by the surprise. _"No, I can't give up now. I won't give up yet, not now… not yet…" _she thought while staring the closed door of Katou's room.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"_Hn… What? You think I'll give up easily like that and hand Iwaki to you without picking a fight… you must be dreaming Elie-san… Iwaki's mine and I'll prove that to you and to the world!,"_ Katou smirk at his own thought, looking at the picture of Iwaki in his side bed.

"Yes, Iwaki-san, you're mine and I'll make that clear to you as well…," he said, touching the cheeks of Iwaki in the picture as if talking to the real Iwaki.

~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Iwaki-san?"

"Ren-san! What a surprise! I didn't know that you'll come, Elie's not with me…," Iwaki didn't expect to see Ren in the studio. He had a feeling that she didn't want to see him and Elie together.

"It's fine, I was just passing by anyway. Is Elie ok? She didn't give you headache did she?" Ren tried to engage Iwaki into a small talk.

"Uh… no, of course not. She's been so helpful in fact," Iwaki answered smiling, flashing his perfect white teeth.

Ren felt her cheeks beginning to blush_. "Relax! Take a hold of yourself Ren!"_ she scolded herself. She clears her throat before saying in a business tone:

"Umm… I don't think it's a good place for a chit-chat, I was wondering if you had your lunch… or are you busy?"

"Ah.. no, I'm not busy… we're on a break… would you like to come with me for a lunch then? I haven't eaten yet, actually."

"If you insist, I saw a fine restaurant just a few blocks away…"

"Could that restaurant be Fiaggiarro's… the food is good there… so shall we?"

"Is that so… perfect then," she hold on Iwaki's left arm as they walk in to the elevator.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Shimazu-san!"

"Katou-san? What are you doing here? You have business here?"

"Nah.. I'm off, where's Iwaki?"

"He said he's going out for lunch with Kakushita Ren-san. They're at Fiaggiarro's now."

"WHAT!! Oh, at Fiaggiarro's… ok, thanks! Ihave to go Shimazu-san!," Katou ran off

"W-wait! Katou-san!? Uh-oh… I do not like what might be the outcome of this," murmur Shimazu-san.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_**ok! That's it for chapter 9! Lol… hope this is a good development. I don't want to severe the fight of my beloved Iwaki and Katou! Reviews, comments and violent reaction are all welcome! Lol!**_


	3. Chapter 10: Disaster! Disaster!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Heru wo Daite Ita and any of it's characters. They, by all right belong to Youka Nitta-sensei the creator and owner. I do not make money in any of this stories**_**.**

**Authors Note: **

The original author of this story **is ****Angel Alayah**. With her consent, I am to continue the story. Below is the last chapter she had finished last April 24, 2007. She finished up to Chapter 8 so I am to continue Chapter 9 onwards. My writings may or may not have the collaboration or opinion of the original author but I am given with full consent on how to finish the story. I will as well welcome opinions and ideas of other interested party. Your reviews, comments and suggestions are welcome.

"**Off Stage"**

**Chapter 10: Disaster! Disaster!**

"hmm… the food is indeed delicious!," Ren was surprise to discover that the quality of food and even ambience of the place is not bad at all. The place is a little hidden from the eye of the public so only a few customers were there, mostly celebrities and business man like herself and the man she is with.

Fiaggiarro's is a small but cozy Italian restaurant a few blocks away from Iwaki's studio. The exterior is not that extravagant but the interior will give you an impression that you were in some private place. The ambience is cozy but classy enough. Very Italian. Most of the tables were just for two person and a few accommodate up to four persons only.

"I'm glad you like it. I like this place because it gives the customers enough privacy, as you can see, the tables are far enough from each other," said Iwaki before taking the lasagna in his mouth. "The food is good too!," he added chewing contentedly.

"oh.. heheh, I thought you're just in the mood for some Italian food."

"Ahh, not at all… besides they also serve Japanese food here…," answered Iwaki smiling.

"Actually, I'm here to talk business involving my sister. To tell you the truth, I never knew she befriended a well-known actor. She's been quite a pain in the family's neck and I think that fact is a no secret to everyone. My family has been constantly the favorite topic in the social and lifestyle magazine and newspaper."

"Indeed, actually Elie and I has been just friend for not very long time ago. I happen to saw her in not so good condition and decided to help her. At first I didn't thought that she's a Kakushita - ," Iwaki was cut short by Ren.

"Yeah, that's Elie, she's not very Kakushita. She seemed to hate her own blood…," Ren sign. "But that's not why I'm here… I never want to disappoint my little sister and so I played my part when she said she'd introduce me to you. But I believe that you believe I'm not that easy to be fooled. Most of all I believe that you know how I don't want my sister to be hurt, any form of hurt for that matter."

Iwaki stared for a moment at the girl whose staring back at him. Amused by her strong aura and pretty face just like Elie, he now realized their strong resemblance. The only different is that Elie seemed to be like a child and always needed to be cared of. Weak and gentle like a true princess whereas her sister's emitting an aura of determination and power, like a queen in full reign. _"so very much alike but so very much different,"_ he thought, a little smile forming in the corner of his lips.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"WTF?! I don't know yet what to do with the pest in our house and yet another pest is bugging my Iwaki?!."

If glare could kill, surely the poor girl next to Iwaki would drop death in an instant.

"_Iwaki-san… do you detest me that much?... I won't give up that easy you know? I have bet my whole career just to be with you and I will not letting go of you!"_ Katou's expression grew dark as he dialed a number in his mobile phone.

------------

Iwaki was startled by the vibration of the mobile phone in his pocket. He looked at the screen and saw that it's Katou that's calling him. "Please excuse me for a while, Ren-san…" and with that, he headed to the men's room.

------------

Katou being in the corner watching the two, upon seeing Iwaki enter the men's room, stand and followed the older man.

------------

Iwaki was about to press the "answer button" when the line was cut. Then suddenly a man from his back grab him by the waist to the corner-most, empty cubicle.

------------

"Katou!," Iwaki gasp, keeping his voice low. He was so surprise he didn't have to chance to notice Katou's gloomy face nor did he able to react when the younger man devoured his lips. "Hmpt.. Ka-," before he could finish anything he was again drowned in the hard, demanding kiss. His heart was beating so fast, suddenly he tasted salty, rusty liquid in his mouth mixing with their saliva. _"Blood!"_ He's bleeding and yet Katou won't let go of him instead, the kiss went deeper, he could hardly breathe. Just when he was beginning to think he would die in asphyxiation, Katou let go of him. Then saw the desperation in Katou's pretty face. He also never fails to notice the slight reddening of his under eyes and the notable slumping of his face. _"he grew thin…,"_ he thought unconsciously touch the left cheek of his lover. Then Katou do the same to him, trailing his right cheer using the back of his hand and claiming his lips once again, this time gently and caressing.

------------

The moment he caught Iwaki, Katou wasn't able to stop himself, anger, jealousy, longing, lust… all bottle up inside him explode once Iwaki's lips touches him. He kissed him, deep and hard, violently demanding like a predator devouring his prey. A week, only gods knew how he manage to live that entire week without those lips. He tasted blood, his Iwaki's blood mixing with their saliva, making them one. He kissed him more…more deeply, more violently, more demanding until he couldn't breathe. _"To die from a kiss is not a bad idea, at all, a dramatic way to bid goodbye to the world,"_ he chuckle at his own thought. He left Iwaki's lips to take a good look at the man he loves the most and he could see from those onyx eyes he adores… worries. _"What is that, Iwaki-san? Are you worried about me? Do you pity me? Why? Why can't you love me?"._ Again, he claims for those lips, carefully, ever so gently as to show him the deep of his love.

------------

Katou's lips started to travel from his lips to all over his face, to his earlobes where he lick and nibble it gently down to his neck. Iwaki cover his mouth with a hand to suppress the moan that's about to escape. Katou knew so well how to awaken his desire that even when his mind refuse his body response. It's useless to fight. A week, it's been a week since he last felt this sensation and he know he can't win the fight. His helpless when Katou touch him. He knows that now very well for no man or woman could satisfy him like Katou did. He gasps when he felt Katou's hand in his manhood while slightly sucking/biting the pinkish crown on his left chest.

"Ahh!... K-Katou…," he wasn't able to control his voice.

Katou smirk. He knows every sensitive spot of his Iwaki. The older man fell helpless in his hand and hearing him calling his name just like that never fails to heighten his desire.

"Shsss… lower your voice Iwaki-san, we don't want to attract unnecessary attention before we could finish our business, right?," Katou whisper with a voice so low licking and nibbling and hot breath feeling his earlobe. Iwaki shivers. He could feel his knees turn to liquid, he put his arms in Katou's shoulder for support.

"Heh…what? You can't stand any longer? Iwaki-san, sometimes I wonder if you've really a former AV actor…" Katou grin and kissed him not waiting for the reply. His hand began to move, stroking Iwaki expertly. Midway, Katou stop.

"D-don't stop!," Iwaki flustered. Shy about his own behavior but couldn't restrain himself at all. He's in his most vulnerable state and Katou knows that very well. Still…

"You want to finish it here? How about your date? You don't plan to keep her waiting for you that long do you?," Katou's devilish grin told Iwaki he's up to something.

"Go meet her and tell her you had an emergency. I'll be waiting at the parking lot, I have my car."

"I still have work after this," he glares at Katou. _"So this is what he's up to. How dare him!"_

"We'll be back before that…I'll drive you back," Katou insisted, pushing his luck. He knows Iwaki might curse him for this but he'll make sure to take all that anger away once they're in a more private place. Besides he know Iwaki cares too much of his public image.

"Katou, you know I can't be back at this state… what would like them to think of me?," Iwaki's face now crimson.

Katou couldn't stop the soft laugh. "Well then, I'll do it on your behalf… Iwaki-san stop turning red anymore you're being too cute we might end up locked in this cubicle for hours. Then we'll be both in trouble," he chuckle. "You can make it to the car right? Wait for me there, use the other door so she won't notice you," Katou smile triumphant.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok this time i demand reviews... come on just let me know if you're liking my story... i need and wand some motivation you know? Any reviews will do, comments, opinion...good or bad... let me know... i want to know if readers appreciates me or not...please!**


	4. Chapter 11: It Rains

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Haru wo Daite Ita and any of it's characters. They, by all right belong to Youka Nitta-sensei the **_

**Authors Note: **

I would like to correct myself for using the wrong name… dear readers; Iwaki-san's manager is **Shimizu** **and** **not** the first I wrote as **Shimazu**…please pardon me… I will be killed by Youka Nitta-sensei for this mistake… Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

"**Off Stage"**

**Chapter 11 : It Rains**

"Iwaki-san!"

"Yes, Shimizu-san? What's the matter?"

"eh? Ahh… nothing in particular…umm I was just, worried. Did you and Katou-kun met?"

"Yes…"

"ahh… well it seems that nothing weird happened…heheh" she sighed of relief. "oh well, please be ready for your next schedule Iwaki-san. You will be having a photo session at… _blah blah blah"_

Iwaki couldn't comprehend the rest of what Shimizu-san's saying. His mind roamed somewhere else.

_***Flashback***_

Iwaki gracefully sneaked off the door at the hidden corner of the restaurant careful enough as to not attract attention. He easily spotted Katou's car parked in the far corner away from the eye of most passersby. Only then did he realize that it's raining heavily outside and he had no umbrella with him.

"_it's raining…"_ he thought absent-mindedly extending his hand as if measuring how heavy was the downpour. "I didn't hear it from the news today" he murmured realizing he hasn't had much time to watch or even listen to news.

"What are you doing there? Waiting for me?" Katou asked jokingly.

"What do you think you're doing? Trying to catch cold?" Iwaki questioned him back voice a little louder than he intent to be mixed with both anger and worry, instinctively grabbing Katou's arm so that they were side by side in that little-suppose-to-be-single-shader at the sidewall of that restaurant.

"Are you worried about me, Iwaki-san?" Katou asked teasingly looking intently at the raven eyes trying to seek for the answers untold. His face suddenly becomes serious and for a moment there was only silence between them.

"Come on, we cannot accomplish anything here" Katou was the first to give-up, sighing; he took Iwaki's hand and ran with him to his car. He opened first the side door and pushed Iwaki inside before he settles himself in the driver's sit. Without further ado, he starts the engine and drive to no one knows but him.

Iwaki notice that they were heading at the basement of the studio he's working at. He asks no question and kept silent until Katou turned and stopped at the farthest corner of the basement's parking lot. He turns to Katou to ask him why they stop there but he was unable to utter a word. Katou's devouring his lips.

Katou noticed Iwaki's uneasiness when they enter the basement of the same studio building where the older man works. When they came to stop at the far-most corner of the basement he knew Iwaki will question him but before he could, he already captured the man's lips to his, kissing him gently.

The older man moaned, his voice vibrating inside their connected mouth to their throat and the kiss became more deep and demanding. Katou's hand began to unbuttoned Iwaki's shirt and before Iwaki knew it, Katou was atop of the older man, sitting on his lap. When the need for oxygen became necessary, Katou break the kiss and take a moment to look at the man he's worshipping.

Iwaki was surprise to see Katou suddenly sitting on his lap when he opened his eyes. Struggling to supply his lungs of the needed air, he look dazedly at man who took away every inch of his control and logic, focusing at those lovely golden eyes that seems to draw him away from reality. He again closed his eyes as he feel his golden lover's cursed lips started to travel from his neckline, kissing, sucking, nibbling down to his well-toned chest, toying his nipples, licking, sucking, biting, while his talented hands started caressing his whole body, one playing with his other nipple while the other keep exploring his body sending shivers and electricity to his very soul.

Katou leaned closer to Iwaki, rubbing their hardness together while still in their pants. The friction of their manhood concealed in that silk fabric sends both men electrifying sensation, both moans pleasure. Katou continue thrusting and rubbing while nibbling, licking and gently blowing Iwaki's earlobe, one of the older mans' pleasured spot.

"K-katou..ohh..gods" Iwaki couldn't take it any longer, he unzip his pants and take his manhood with his hand.

"Tsk… no cheating, Iwaki…" Katou whispers to his ears using the most seductive voice that sends shivers to his spine.

Katou grab Iwaki's both wrist and pin them to his back so that Iwaki's lying in his own hands, then using the nail of his index finger, Katou traced Iwaki's neckline down to his collarbone to his open chest, circling once before going down to his throbbing manhood pre-cum flowing slowly while never taking his eyes off the face of the man below him.

"K-Katou…ahh.." Iwaki pants heavily trying to focus his mind to be able to form a word.

"Yes, Iwaki…what do you want? Tell me…" Katou whisper to his ear, hot breath touching its lobe making him gasps of the sensation.

"Nnh – P-please.. ohh.." is the only word he's able to utter. Katou grab his manhood stroking it expertly. "ahhnn…" Iwaki bit his lower lip to keep himself quite.

"No… shss… don't do that… your lips is mine… let me hear your voice" Katou claimed his lips. Iwaki couldn't suppress another moan. "What do you want me to do next Iwaki… tell me…" Katou whispered in between their kiss.

"T-take me..now.. ahhhh!" Iwaki cries of pleasure and pain for he did not expect Katou's sudden entrance into him hitting the pleasure spot inside him.

Soon the two rocked together in the time-aged dance of lust and passion until they reached the blinding whiteness of pleasure as they both found their release. They hold each other together both went limp and it seems for them both that time stood still.

_***End of Flashback***_

"Iwaki san?"

"…Yes? Oh what is it again Shimizu-san?"

"Iwaki-san? Do you really want me to repeat myself? It's quite long you know…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Shimizu-san… I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's alright… actually you looked a bit tired and dazzle for a moment. It is better you take a rest first. You still got thirty more minutes before your photo shoot anyway." Shimizu smiled but worry is still visible in her face. _"He never wanders his thought away when it comes to work… I wonder if I am putting him too much pressure"_ she thought.

"Yes, I think so. Thank you, Shimizu-san. I think I'm just a little tired, please don't worry too much."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_**Playing second message…**_

_**Toot..toot…toot…**_

"_Katou-san, this is Kaneko-san please call me after you hear this message…"_

……

"hello? Kaneko-san?"

"Katou-san! Why you contact me only now? I've been waiting for your call"

"Sorry, I'm quite busy…so what's up?"

"Ahh… about the information you're asking me… I have it now… are you wiling to meet with me today or I'll just drop it in your hotel?"

"No, I'll meet you… I've out and I'm not in my hotel anymore…"

"Yeah? Well where are you? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I'm sorry…It's quite complicated… anyway I'm back to Iwaki's apartment…"

"Eh? He let you…?"

"hehe… anyways meet me at Fiaggiarro's… is that fine?"

"Yeah sure… see you there then…"

**Beep.**

Katou could help the smirk forming in his lips as he revive in his mind the scene between him and a certain girl at that same restaurant.

_***Flashback***_

"Hi, Kakushita Ren-san… we meet again, do you remember me?"

"Oh… Katou-san! What a coincidence! Yes I do remember you, who doesn't anyway… you also happen to mistook me as my sister Elie the first time we met right?"

"Yes, that's right I apologize for that again and well actually it is no coincidence that we met here."

"Eh?"

"… May I take this sit?"

"Ahh..well umm actually that sit is occupied and-"

"Yes… actually that's why I'm here. I was sent to tell you that the man you were having meeting had an emergency call with his manager and well he will not be able to meet you today… he's so sorry for that."

"Eh? W-what the?" Ren felt her face flushing and before she totally loses her composure, she cleared her throat to answer.

"I-is t-that so… oh..w-well, that can't b-be h-help right? Hehe… He's a-an actor after all… a-always busy? I-I must take my leave now..T-thank you and sorry for the bother" unfortunately her voice betrayed her.

"Ren-san… may I talk to you for a moment" Katou stop Ren from standing. Ren resume to her sit.

"It is not a secret what's between me and Iwaki and I expect that you know better than your little sister."

"That is not a secret, yes… I do not believe in rumors, let alone did I care about other people's business." Ren answered raising one eyebrow.

"Good. That's actually what I expect from you. Then you won't mind if I ask you to please pick your "stuff" in our house. I'm actually having a trouble getting rid of "that" you know what I mean right?" Katou smirk, still trying to be polite.

"Oh…" Ren could not construct a word. The insult she received is overwhelming considering it came from a mere actor, AV actor to be exact. Her pride has been hurt. "Please excuse me then, I have a stuff to collect" is all she can she.

"A moment please… Kakushita Ren-san… I do not know what you are able to do but Iwaki is mine. I won't give him to anyone." is all Katou told the older Kakushita, in his eyes, fury determination is mirrored before stepping out of the restaurant.

Inside Ren Kakushita was left with widen eyes and mouth agape.

_***End of Flashback***_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Please please review!!! i despise silent readers!!! please... i'm thinking of hmm making this story a little longer or i could end this series now... it depends on the readers so please, please review.... thanks! hope you enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 12: Let the War Begin!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Haru wo Daite Ita and any of it's characters. This is for my own enjoyment and I do not make money in any of my stories. **_

**Authors Note: **

I think I need a beta reader… anyone interested? Just send me an e-mail. Please I really need beta because I don't have much time to review, check and correct my spelling and grammar… College is toxicating! Please! Please! Please! Thanks! Oh… by the way… I'd like to express my deepest gratitude to all my readers… You're my inspiration. Please continue to support my fic. Your review is much appreciated. And well… sadly this fic might end earlier than I intended to be. Depends on the review I'll get! Thanks again!

"**Off Stage"**

**Chapter 12 : Let the War Begin**

"_Elie?"_

"_Ren? Hey what a surprise… you did you call? Something matter?"_

"_Yes… why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Tell you what?"_

"_You're sharing a pad with your boyfriend and his lover? Elie are you nuts?"_

"_Ren, please calm down… I, actually it's because…"_

"_I don't need any explanation from you… I'll go and get you tonight so better gather your things __**NOW**__!"_

"_**NO!**__"_

"_**WHAT?!**__"_

"_Ren, please listen… I, it's not what you think it is…"_

"_And what do you think I'm thinking about it? Your boyfriend's __**LOVER**__ talked to me and he cleared up many things between you and him and Iwaki and hah! Do you think I am PLEASED with what I heard? Elie, listen… don't be such a desperate - "_

"_**NO!**__ I said no Ren, I'm old enough to take care of myself and I know what I am doing… I don't need your opinion about this… it's my life after all… and Iwaki… i- I love him… I love him and I am not ready to give up yet…I'll fight for him…"_

"_Young lady, can you hear what you're saying?! For God's sake Elie! You're hopeless! That's a clear indication of insanity! You love him? Does he love you back? Does he really love you Elie? You said you'll fight for him? Elie, can't you see? You're fighting a losing battle! For our family's sake at least, preserve that little dignity you have… wait… did you and Iwaki… did you do it with him!?? Elie did you gave him yourself already… answer me! Damn it!"_

"_No..okay… not yet so chill up and besides even it I did that's none of your damn business!"_

"_**WHAT THE HELL…-"**_

"_Ren, please… listen… I won't go back in that hell house with father and his bitch! Listen carefully Ren… this is the very first time I have something to fight with… and I'm willing to give my all and do my best… just…just give me a chance here, ok? Just give me and Iwaki a chance..."_

"_Listen and listen carefully young lady. Tomorrow morning I'll fetch you up at around 8 o'clock to 9, don't argue, it's final." _

With that Ren end the call.

"No… no you won't Ren… I'll stay" Elie answered even though the line is already cut. Then as if mocking her, Ren's word continue to echo in her mind…

" _**Does he love you back? Does he really love you Elie? You said you'll fight for him? Elie, can't you see? You're fighting a losing battle!" **_

"_He will… Ren, he will love me back… eventually"_ is her answer to herself.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Stubborn spoiled brat! Hah!" Elie end the call.

She is now in her own office, recollecting the latest event that put her into shame.

"_**I do not know what you are able to do but Iwaki is mine. I won't give him to anyone."**_

"_On the other hand, it is still good news… I have confirmed that there's nothing between Iwaki and Elie… nothing yet at least… my little sister is just too kind and naïve for her own good… meaning I can still go after Iwaki… Katou-kun, I'm sorry but you cannot stop me with your mere words… is Iwaki yours? We'll see about that… and to my little sister… what a pity… but Iwaki is just too good for you…"_ a devilish smile formed in Ren's luscious lips.

"Aki…?" Elie pressed the line in the phone that connects her to Aki, her assistant.

"Yes, Ms. Vice-President..."

"Are you finished yet with the assignment that I gave you?"

"You mean the file of… the confidential file you asked me to research with, Ma'am?"

"Exactly…"

"Yes Ma'am… I have gathered all the data you want and some additional tidbits of information regarding both of them."

"Good… bring that in my office now."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Shimizu-san is driving Iwaki back to his apartment.

"Iwaki-san… are you alright? You looked really tired today? Is this had something to do with meeting Kakushita Ren-san earlier today?"

"Eh? Ahh.. no, not actually Shimizu-san, I'm sorry to worry you, it just that this day is really tiring and all I want to do now is to go home, take a warm shower and retire to bed… I'll be fine by tomorrow…"

"heh… it seems that I'm putting you too much pressure on you ne? But you don't have to worry about tomorrow Iwaki-san… you're off and you can relax all day… actually it's not usual that you get exhausted… you enjoy your work too much…"

"Maybe it's because today, not only that my body work but my mind work too much as well… I'm thinking about other personal matters while concentrating at work and the result is this…hahah… I guess I should stop multitasking from now on…" Iwaki joked to brush away the worry in Shimizu-san's face.

"… Err, Iwaki… I don't want to add to your burden but, about what I said earlier concerning Elie-san… Please think about it…ne? I'll call you tomorrow to settle about that, for now… just relax and take a break. Here we are."

"Thank you for your hard work today, Shimizu-san… you also need a break… so rest well…" Iwaki opened the door of his Mercedes Benz and stepped out.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The moment, Iwaki opened the door, an enticing smell of curry greet his nose.

"I'm home… Hmm… smells good E-" Iwaki's on his way to the kitchen to greet Elie but was surprise to see not the young lady but instead a very hot-looking blonde in apron.

"K-katou! W-what are you doing here?"

"Ohh… welcome home, Iwaki-san!" Katou greet the raven haired man walking into him and before the said man could react, capture those inviting lips.

"Ummpt!!" Iwaki to his surprise did not anticipate the advances of the said blonde-haired.

"I-iwaki- s-san… w-welcome home…" Elie's face was the deepest shade of red. She did not expect to see the scene. At least not when she's around she guessed, though obviously she's wrong.

"I-I just prepared y-your bath… K-katou-san said you might w-want first to re-refresh yourself in the s-shower" she's trying so hard not to cry but her voice tell other wise.

"Yep… Iwaki-san, go take a quick shower first, the dinner will be ready in just a little while…" Katou cheerfully pushed Iwaki to their room to take that shower.

Iwaki couldn't do anything but follow. After all he cannot face Elie after what she saw. It is not his intention to hurt the youth but from what he'd heard, she's close to crying and he didn't want to see that, to be the cause of tears of innocent eyes.


End file.
